A Change
by BlackRitsuM567
Summary: A girl name Gumi Megpoid and A boy name Yuuma switch souls to follow their destiny but their stubbornness is blocking love now they must find their love for each other while others are finding theirs .GumixYuuma;MikuxKaitoxMekio;GackpoidxLuka;LenxRin ;other more trinagle pairs.Please Review


**Hello well I want to write a while drama :3 between YuumaxGumi because they look cute together but is not just them too they are others pair too :3 so hope u enjoy :3 please review :4 sorry for grammar too :3 **

_**Chapter 1: The day of Change**_

_Though life is usually not a happy ending when it come to point of death. But sometime a wish can grant a person dream to stay alive or just bring someone from the dead that he or she loved. Think about it "What do you want in life before tomorrow end".Probably find the right person for he or she won't go through the trouble of pain. Believe it or not Love is more deadly than Death yet why blame the Love itself to drag a painful heart into piece and "Hey your dead". Lets have magic into life by making a big change and realize the mistake of the wrong person and right person but still go through the trouble. If stubbornness take over it will take longer to realize what is the feeling of love. _

_"Here,Let me read you a story between the lovers and is not just a couple" _

_It start by;_

_ A lonely girl sitting on swing, gazing her own shadow from her feet the feel a big ache heart in her chest and holding the tears back. A boy with pink hair notice the green hair little girl. He walk toward her with excitement to meet her. Gumi notice another shadow in front of lightly look up to see a cheerful smile across the boy face. _

_He said"Hi my name is Yuuma what's your name?" _

_The little girl never had anyone to approach her with a smile and to greet her. But she happily response"My name is Gumi"._

_Yuuma felt his heart jump to see the girl in front of him showing the most beautiful smile he ever seen he only 8 years old he wonder how old Gumi is. "You got a nice name . Hey do you want to play with me" Yuuma stick out his little hand to signal her to agree to join with him. _

_Gumi slowly reach yet he suddenly grab her hand ,"Lets go" with a warm smile."Ah" she nodded. _

_Day by day they meet in the playground just to see each other and having fun. Gumi is the same age as Yuuma,both talk about a wish and a goal when they grow up. Yuuma pinky promise that he will stay by her side and Gumi would do the same even though she found out he was raise in rich family._

_"Yeah, here take this just in case if my parents will seperat from me and you" he held a half heart diamond necklace. Gumi took a close look at the necklace. The shine reflect from the sunlight shine in her eyes then notice he was wearing the same necklace. Is like a couple set but they are not in love,"Ah it's pretty". Yuuma took a smile and put the necklace around her neck,"I won't forget you seen I have the other half of the heart which will bind is together when we grow up" he patted her head which made her blush a little._

_Though the mom spotted everything. _

_At Yuuma home the mom banned him from going to the playground. He suppose to be the next hire for the family's company. Yuuma guessed it would happen but he feel lonely._

_Gumi waited for Yuuma but never show up until a man with black suit gave a letter to Gumi. It say" To Gumi, From Yuuma" . She quickly open the letter._

**_Dear Gumi_**

**_ Gumi, I'm sorry for not meeting you in days but I need to be honest toward you. I'm sorry... I can't be your friend or more than that. We are comptely different. I can't be with a poor girl like you. I just saw you because I pity you. Forget about our happiness. I can't be close to you anymore and protect you. I'm sorry I'm not a good friend and use you. For now on we can't see each other anymore. This is good bye. _**

_ Yuuma _

_Gumi gripped the letter. The man in the black suit tip his hat down. "Why ...This can't be Yuuma" Gumi feel the tears running down her cheeks. A memory appear of Yuuma calling her name with bright wide smile that crush her small little heart. Though Gumi is to young to know what a painful love feel like it but a betrayal is the most common feeling she felt when she was born . "Mister do you have a pen" She wipe her tears away and ask the guy in a black suit."Yes,Here" he took out pen and lend it to her. She begin to write but the tears won't stop following. _

_7 years later._

_Gumi forgot about her childhood memorie but she started all over by going to her 1st year of high school. She met alot friends that love her dearly, the classes wasn't that hard for her, and the cafeteria food is not bad all. She feel like she can start fresh._

_"Gumi!" Gumi turn around by the hear of her name. It was Gumo who call out her named._

_"Oh, Gumo" She blush a little to see his joyfull face which made her heart feel warm."What are you doing?" She asked._

_"Well I suppose to meet the new transfer student but I don't know where he went" Gumo scratch the back of his head wonder where can the transfer student could be._

_"Oh, I hope you can find him, well I got go I need to find Miku" She wave her good bye to Gumo._

_Gumi met Gumo in their junior high. He was the first guy that admire her hair. Well she guess that he probably loved it because its the same hair color like Gumi. Gumo is different than her childhood friend. She shake her head for she won't remember him but it made her bump into a stranger then she suddenly drop her necklace," I'm sorry" without looking she took off. The young man pick up the necklace," Why dose this necklace looks similar to mine?"_

_Gumi turn back to see if the stranger didnt follow "GUMI!" Gumi squeal to hear her name yelled out._

_Miku pat her shoulder," I'm sorry did I startle you?"_

_"Eh? Kinda a little." Gumi first calm herself"I bump into a guy but it seem he not following"_

_"Stalker? " Miku asked_

_"Stalker? Gumi you okay " A young looking handsome boy appear behind Miku and lay a pat in Gumi shoulder._

_"Kaito...What are you doing" Gumi shout his name but Miku seem nervous._

_"I can beat him up for you" Kaito look beside his side "Miku long time no see" Miku felt her heart stop._

_"Eh, You know Miku" Gumi asked with her eyebrow arc._

_"Seen middle school but for some reason she stop seeing..."He glance into her fearsome eyes "Why?"he ask Miku._

_"Don't you have something to do"Miku turn to Kaito but she ignore eye contacting._

_"So rude I remember you always follow me and you usually kind-"_

_"Shut it, that wasn't me I'm different now,...Now I you should go" Miku interrupted Kaito but he seem surprise to Miku words._

_"Miku!"_

_"Kaito!"_

_Two twin rushly hug their senpais. Len hug Miku while Rin hug Kaito._

_"Well I guess I should go, oh before I go. Gumi" he turn to Gumi,"Once I find the transfer student you have to guide him because I am busy" He said while patting Rin Head._

_"Aw, you are leaving Kaito-nee Chan" Rin look at Kaito with her puppy dog eyes. Kaito smile,"Don't worry Ill pick you and Len up after school" Rin nodded and hug him tight from his waist. Kaito reach to kiss but Len snatch Rin away glance at Len horror eyes like if he wants to stab him._

_"There you are Kaito, Hurry up we need to find the transfer student"Meiko appear but she first glance at Miku beside Kaito. "Why is she here?" She asked._

_"None of your business, well Ill pick you up later Rin and Len"_

_"You don't have to" Len speak all highly. Rin look at Len wonder what is he saying."I'm 14 years old I can walk with Rin alone without you" _

_Kaito grin secretly, "Oh... So you don't want Miku either?" Kaito started to tease._

_"Mik is different, don't you have to go" Len command with simple question._

_"Don't worry Im going"He swiftly shake Len hair to mess with "Cute as always but your still kid" Kaito took his leave with Meiko. Miku notice Meiko put her arms around Kaito. She felt her heart burning and Len notice Miku behavior._

_"Lets so go Rin" Len hold Rin hand but he slowly turn to see Miku face one more time,"Nee-San take care you too Gumi" Len took off with Rin while holding hands. _

_"They make a cute couple don't you think?" Gumi point out but Miku didn't answer."Miku?" Gumi call her name but no sigh "I guess you are not over him" _

_"Eh" Miku blink" Ah, sorry Gumi I have to go" without hearing what Gumi had said earlier._

_"I hope she better well I must go to the office to help transfer student " _

_meanwhile_

_"Ah! Where the hell can he be!" Shouted Akaito_

_"Oh quit complaining your causing people to look at us" said Taito_

_"But I can't handle it anymore !" _

_"Hey guys I found him!" Said Piko U. _

_"Piko-Kun! Nice job" Akaito shout with hooray._

_"Where is he?" AskEd Taito_

_"He's on his wa-" A hand cover Piko.U eyes,"Piko, why do you still look like a girl, do you want me to rape you" Kaito and Tatio is surprise to see the person in front of them,"Yuuma!"They push their own bodies to hug their old friend while squishing Piko in the middle of their romantic gay love "Guys can't breath " said Yuuma and Piko in unison. _

_As they let go a storming stomping feet approach to Yuuma and "Wam!" His face in thin air, "You dare show your face to me YUUMA" roar Meiko with deadly eyes as if she was hunting her prey._

_"You Bitch, I can see you havent change Flat-Chest oba-chan" Yuuma wimp his nose bleed and stick out his tongue at a monster (in Yuuma eyes Meiko is a monster) _

_"You...Bastard" Meiko pop her knuckles and she is ready for another high punch but Kaito stop her along with SeeU. "Glad you made it SeeU" Kaito said._

_"I heard Yuuma was here so I can hit him too until this bitch hit him before me" While the other guys stay hidden to feel the dark aura around Yuuma. _

_"Why is Yuuma so impolite" said AKaito while the other two just nodded._

_"Oh you found him" finally Gumo appear._

_"Good Gumo you are here" Said Kaito while SeeU and him trying to hold Meiko anger before she malice toward Yuuma While he just sitting watching her struggle for freedom with huge grin across his face._

_As Kaito continue "You and Piko should hurry and take Yuuma to the office for the tour around our school campus" _

_"Hai" Gumo rush and grab Yuuma white collar shirt as well as Piko,"Lets go!"_

_Meanwhile_

_Gumi been waiting for the transfer student to arrived but she been waited for hours and no sign of him. She look around in space and wonder if the transfer student is a girl or a boy. She then touch her chest but she feel her own skin with no chain around her neck."My necklace" she gasp. She quickly stood up to look around for her necklace. Then a slip of memorie remind her about her ex childhood friend" Why does it matter it should've been gone for good" she angrily whisper. _

_She heard the door open, she glance at her outfit if is not dirty then she felt arms around her,"Gumi! we found the transfer student" Gumo embracing her tightly feeling the warmth of his heart. She didnt want to let go of his embrace until..._

_"Hey is that your girlfriend Gumo" she recognize his voice," So who's going to show me around"_

_Gumi look up to see the person behind Gumo,"Yuuma..." She feel the anxious running through her spine feeling her sweaty palm of her hand, her own knees trying to keep her stand but the a tiny sweat went down to her forehead is not helping, she gulp loud which made Gumo to realize her behavior._

_"Eh, you know my name" then with his last words it strike her._

_to be continue _


End file.
